Azul
by There's Nothing on the Radio
Summary: RonBlaise read to find out more. Tell me what your fav line is in the story. is sort of a dream that they are both sharing so yeah Read and review please!


(A/N: Something out of the ordinary, a Blaise/Ron fic. Now it was a request from some anonymous person on the site so I decided why not it might turn out good...right? Well anyway here you go and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE PLEASE! thank you Oh and before I forget, the POV's go in a pattern Blaise then Ron and everything that is italizied is part of the dream)

Chapter 1

_Soft hands traced Blaise's throat as the light pressure of someone's lips on his member erected moans from his inner being. These hands ran up across his cheek, a thumb in his mouth. Blaise bit down slightly on the thumb and ran his hands through tangled red hair. He pulled and twisted locks of scarlet as the soft, tender lips traveled up his abdomen. With each brush of those lips against Blaise's fine skin another moan, grunt, or sigh was brought forth from the flustered Slytherin. The lips traveled up and up, kissing every inch of what was shown of Blaise's body. The kisses soon reached his chest, his collar bone, his neck. Sloppy kisses full of lust and passion. They continued to his cheek then his mouth were his and the lips of the stranger's met._

Blaise breathed violently as he grasped sheets in his hands. He ran his fingers through his own hair as he grit his teeth. Whimpers broke out from his body as he slowly ran his fingers down his thighs and brushed against his crotch slightly.

88888888888888888888888888

Tossing, turning...Ron curled in his sheets frantically moving to side to side. Moans crept up in mummers as the boy grasped his shirt and the pillow he was sleeping on. He clutched sheets in his hand as the moans got louder and louder and louder...

_Their lips collapsed into each other as the tug on Ron's hair tightened. Tongues collided as Ron eased into the kiss. Wet, and careless, lips roaming every which way. Unrehearsed passion sprung forth as Ron slowly spread a cluster of kisses on the raven haired boys neck. Moans gathered up in that boys mouth and Ron breathed heavily. Sweating and panting, heat and utter torture as Ron toyed with the boys body, relishing in the pure smoothness of his skin against the dark haired figure. _

88888888888888888888888888

Blaise's hand began to reach into his black boxer briefs as he grasped his growing man hood. He opened his mouth wide as a exasperated moan splurged out.

_Blaise wrapped one of his hands around the boys neck. Whoever it was who was kissing his was so good at it, Blaise just couldn't help himself...he loved it._

"_Go lower..." Blaise whispered into the boys ears._

_As if on cue, the ruby haired boys head disappeared under the sheets. Blaise spread his hands out as he grasped the sheets on either side of him as a orotund, intense, deep moan emanated from his mouth. Fire from the torches on either side of the bed rose to the ceiling in time with Blaise's moan and declined just as soon as they had came up._

88888888888888888888888888

Ron was in a state of nirvana that was just to pleasurable a experience for him to wake up from. In the back of his head he knew what he was dreaming about was wrong but it was just so tempting. He inhaled profoundly many times as the excitement rose.

_Ron could taste someone in his mouth. The fluent motions of his lips around this boys growth made his heart flutter. With a pop Ron removed his mouth away from the boys member and his head arose from beneath the sheets. Ron flashed the crooked smile which brought a titter from the boy' chest. Ron reached his neck up and placed his lips on the boys, forcing him to give his tongue entrance. Ron's hands lightly touched his thigh as his tongue mingled with the boy's. The curtains of the four poster bed closed and all that could be seen were the silhouettes of the two of them fall down onto the bed slowly._

88888888888888888888888888

_Ron brought The boys legs up onto his shoulders. Ron placed his hands on either side of the boys head. He leaned over and gave him a kiss before thrusting in him deeply. The boy howled out loudly mid kiss before Ron's mouth completely covered his, easing what pain there was. Ron broke the kiss but stayed in the position for awhile. _

8888888888888888888888888

_Blaise panted loudly as he tried to grasp his bearings. He felt the red head begin to move again and grabbed his forearms tightly._

"_Slower...please" he said in between breaths._

_Another crooked smile appeared across the boys face before he bent over a little and started to thrust again, in a slow rhythmic fashion. Blaise clutched the boys forearms even tight, digging his nails into his skin. Moan after moan echoed throughout the room. _

8888888888888888888888888

_Ron pushed and pushed, his throbbing erection filling every inch of the tight space. Ron began to hum slightly feeling a large moan begin to build up inside him. He ran his hands across the boy's chest as thrust after thrust came again and again and again..._

8888888888888888888888888

_Blaise looked up at the boy. His crimson hair glistening with every droplet of sweat that flew off of his body. He could see his pale, creamy skin begin to flush red. Blaise managed to bring a smile to his face even though the constant ululations of sexual pleasure made it difficult. _

8888888888888888888888888

_Beads of sweat trickled down from Ron's body to the boy's. Ron looked down to see a funny looking smile on his face. _

"_What is my blushing funny too you?" He asked in a lustful voice._

8888888888888888888888888

"_Why no...it's perfectly...perfect" Blaise replied with a smile_

_The minute the last word left his mouth it was followed by a loud moan. He looked up at the boy who was now showing signs that he was on his way. Blaise grabbed the sheets and braced himself for what was about to happen._

88888888888888888888888888

_Ron began to force himself in the boy harder and faster. Deeper and deeper still Ron's thrust increased in strength as the moans soon began to come from his mouth. He felt himself become redder as his became more sensitive to the touch of another._ _He looked down at the whimpering boy under him. The dark, shadowy locks of hair contrasting with the creme colored sheets. His placid blue eyes showing throw have closed eye lids. Those eyes of the purest night time blue...they seemed to make Ron feel hot in side almost causing a deep rage to come out of him in the form of a deep passionate love..._.

888888888888888888888888888

_Blaise brought his legs off of the boys shoulders and brought the boy down toward him. He kissed him passionately tasting the sweat that was accumulating all over the boys face. Blaise looked into the boys face. The many freckles, the scarlet strands of hair slightly covering his eyes...those eyes. Those crystal blue eyes that seemed to entice him, he was enraptured. He wrapped his hands around his neck, clutching reddish locks his grasp_. _He threw his neck back as the final moan erupted from his mouth and ringed through the entire room..._

_...And all they could see was azul..._


End file.
